This invention relates to providing a system for reducing theft of valuables carried in a handbag, more specifically, a woman's purse.
Typically, a woman transports a purse by holding it adjacent the body or using a shoulder carrying strap to suspend the purse over the shoulder and adjacent the body. There are a growing number of thieves that prefer to steal such purses by grabbing the shoulder straps, snatching the purse and running off, thereby taking the valuables within the purse with them.
It would be useful to provide a purse that assists protecting the user and valuables.